


Are you scared?

by oksanaastankillme



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: F/F, i haven't written fic since south of nowhere, this is my first attempt at writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksanaastankillme/pseuds/oksanaastankillme
Summary: Based on some spoilers for 2x05 while completely disregarding some other spoilers.





	Are you scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some spoilers for 2x05 while completely disregarding some other spoilers.

"What took you so long?"

The words tumble past Eve's lips the moment she opens the door to see Villanelle standing on the other side.

But for the slightest twitch of her lip, Villanelle's face remains impassive. "I got injured," is her curt reply.

Eve's eyes flicker down to Villanelle's stomach only briefly before meeting her eyes once more. Those chilling eyes that aren't looking at her so much as through her. She shivers slightly before stepping aside to leave room for Villanelle to enter.

Villanelle looks taken aback for a moment before schooling her features once more and sliding past Eve and into the house. She takes a few steps inside before turning around to find Eve leaning back into the now shut door, her eyes shamelessly traveling up and down Villanelle's length. Villanelle raises an eyebrow when Eve finally meets her eyes once more.

Eve shrugs a little and pushes herself off the door, taking a few steps closer to Villanelle. Her eyes trail back down to her stomach as she gets closer. Villanelle doesn't move, but Eve hears the slightest intake of breath as she invades her personal space. Eve's hand hovers between them, though she doesn't recall reaching out. She lets it drop down to her side and takes a step back.

"Why are you here?" She asks. "Why now?"

"Konstantin wants me to kill you." Villanelle shrugs and turns to walk farther into the house.

Eve continues standing in the foyer for a solid minute before the banging of cupboards pulls her out of her abstraction.

"And you?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen. Villanelle pulls her face out of the cupboard to shoot Eve a quizzical eyebrow. "Do _you_ want to kill me?"

Villanelle closes the cupboard and turns to fully face Eve. "Do you have any sweets?"

Eve sighs but goes to the fridge and pulls out a tupperware of cake Niko had brought home from bridge club the night before. She places it on the counter in front of Villanelle and turns to get a utensil. 

"No knives, Eve," Villanelle warns.

Eve hesitates only slightly before grabbing a spoon and handing it to Villanelle.

Villanelle sets the spoon down and reaches into her waistband, pulling out a beautifully ornate sheathed knife. She gently lays it on the counter beside the spoon. "I brought my own."

Eve just stares at the knife while Villanelle starts eating. 

"So you _are_ going to kill me?" Eve finally asks as Villanelle scrapes the last of the crumbs from the tupperware with her fingers. 

Villanelle wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before picking the knife back up and unsheathing it.

Eve steps back. 

Villanelle stalks towards her, backing Eve up until she's flush with the sink behind her. 

"Are you scared?" Villanelle asks as she caresses Eve with the tip of the blade, from just behind her ear down to the dip in her throat. 

Eve visibly swallows.  "Do you want me to be scared?"

"I want you to answer my question." Villanelle presses the blade deep into her clavicle, so that if Eve took too deep a breath, it would pierce the skin. 

"Why should I?" Eve retorts, "you haven't answered mine."

Villanelle steps closer, her other arm reaching around Eve's waist to brace herself on the counter behind her. "What was your question?" She whispers in Eve's ear. 

Eve shudders. "You said Konstantin wants me dead." She waits for Villanelle to meet her eyes before continuing, "is that what you want?"

Villanelle sags a little and replies, "it would make my life so much easier."

"Easier?" Eve scoffs. "God, that sounds boring."

Villanelle smiles for the first time since arriving and she moves her hand from the counter to Eve's waist. "Konstantin has a lot of boring ideas."

Eve reaches up to run her hand along Villanelle's forearm before cupping her elbow. They stand inches apart, both aware of the knife still pressing into Eve's skin, but altogether absorbed in each other instead. Eve tugs Villanelle forward and feels the knife pierce her skin just as their lips meet. 


End file.
